Some network architectures use connection pools to collect and manage connections to network components that have finite connection capabilities. One such architecture includes database architectures, which use database connection pools to manage connections to a database server. As applications execute, they may execute code to retrieve data from a database. The code may include a database connection request. A database server may receive the request and provide, from a connection pool, an open connection to the database if one is available. If none are available, the database server may create a new connection and provide it to the application for access to the database. One issue with the conventional approach is that creating a new connection on the fly (e.g., in response to a request for an open connection), when none are available, can create low performance database access; as more connections are added, more strain is added on the database server. A cap may be implemented to save the server from strain; however, the cap is still reactionary, and once the cap is reached, database connection requests may have to wait for a database connection to become available, which further worsens database performance and application performance. As is evident, there is demand for improved access to databases.